


Galvantula X Gardevoir | Rape | Guro

by Pokephile



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Gardevoir - Freeform, Guro, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Rape, Vore, galvantula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokephile/pseuds/Pokephile
Summary: First work. A gardevoir x galvantula rape with an unfortunate ending. Hope you enjoy, more will come. I am open to suggestions.





	Galvantula X Gardevoir | Rape | Guro

Galvantula is a bug/electric type Pokemon  
One day he (Galvantula) was walking in the forest surrounding his nest, searching for food to feed his young Joltic. 'Twas a nice day with sun shining down through the canopy of trees overhead in some patches, there was sound of birds chirping in the trees and somewhat magical sounds of a nearby Pokemon battle. It would be his lucky day.  
He wandered near a clearing in a forest where a wild Gardevoir stood, it was clear that she had been battling and this is what the 'magical' noises were.  
It seemed the Gardevoir had just avoided being captured and the trainer had fled. Leaving the Gardevoir weak and definitely low on PP.  
Normally he wouldn't go for such a powerful Pokemon but seeing it worn down by battle his instincts were screaming for him to get her. He nonchalantly walked up behind her, well as nonchalantly as a four legged spider can be. She hadn't noticed him until it was too late. He had lunged and with a significant jump for a Pokemon of that size. It was on her back.

The Gardevoir only struggled physically for the bugs prediction was right right and the only move Gardevoir had PP for was Thunderbolt which would do nothing to the bug which is now attached to her.  
Galvantula's hair stood on end as its giant rod extended from its posterior region. It slipped beneath Gardevoir's dress and along her untouched pussy which instantly erupted into a waterfall just from the contact, she could feel the slight shock of electricity from it as it brushed past.  
All of a sudden it plunged inside her and used thunderwave, locking her in place.  
She tries to eat a berry but Galvantula's unnerve prevents her, even in the face of death; she is forced to drop her berry by the pleasure now.  
Fully immobilized, Gardevoir could do nothing to intervene in her impending doom. The speed of the thrusting increased and her eyes rolled into the back of her head from uncontrollable pleasure, she may be paralyzed but she can certainly feel pleasure and pain. His pace picks up again for the last time and he pumps his hot load into her, something which would surely breed a freak if she were to survive this ordeal.  
The bug doesn't even consider its young when painting her insides.

He binds her with his strong and sturdy silk that could not be broken through physical strength alone.  
He hauled her onto his back and started back for his nest. Her only resistance was a series of inaudible protests through the silk over her mouth.  
A short journey later he arrives back at his nest with his prize on his back. His nest was a hollowed out tree with dead leaves on the ground to protect and hide his young Joltic, the tree was surprisingly large inside and the Joltic were deep inside the nest. She was now unconscious from the struggle with the trainer and with Galvantula. With a slight shake, Gardevoir tumbled from his back onto the leafy floor, waking not only her up but the sleeping Joltic.

The Galvantula sprays Gardevoir with an acid that dissolves the bindings and makes her skin tingle slightly.  
The paralysis has somewhat worn off and she can move her legs and arms but doesn't have enough strength to stand, never-mind run or fight. Not that it mattered.  
The Joltic became active and noticed an incapacitated meal in front on them, not a single one delayed as they dove towards her and sunk their venomous teeth into every nook of her body, shooting pain into every nerve.  
She began to bleed from her newly made holes which didn't bother the Joltic as they dined on her flesh, now ripping increasingly larger chunks out by the second.  
Gardevoir could feel every little prick as they devoured her; she was screaming with pain and desired death. She could feel movement under her skin and inside her guts and with her last thought she regretted the fact that, for a lady of such elegance, she died so grotesquely.  
End

 

So this is my first writing. I know it could definetly be improved, i need to find the right ratio between sexual content, description, and story. Also making things flow more and not having things just happen for no reason that is apparent to the reader but is apparent to me while writing. Hope you enjoyed

There will likely be more to come, the main one i have in mind is durant x gardevoir, those big pincirs could do alot! But i am open to suggestions. I will never do male x male or scat stuff, but other than that im pretty open, even to futa.


End file.
